


Wherever the Wind Takes Us

by lescretia (DiscoRanger)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Driving, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoRanger/pseuds/lescretia
Summary: Taako smokes. Magnus drives. Lup laughs.





	Wherever the Wind Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by tranz by gorillaz and personal experiences.

The list of what they _couldn’t_ do was shorter at this point.

Taako lit his third cigarette with his second one. Lup salvaged what she could of her melting ice cream. Magnus drove wherever they wanted to go.

Music came through the speakers loud and clear, making Magnus’s very old car was _very_ noticeable as they drove down long roads and through rich neighborhoods. The summer had been treating them well. Who wouldn't take advantage of the long days and cool nights?

“Where are we going to eat dinner?” Lup asked, reaching over to relieve everyone’s ears of the loud music in favor of a conversation. “Kinda wanna sit somewhere, y’know?”

Magnus, who had been complaining just a split second ago about the music, hummed in agreement, “I dunno, how about a pizza? We can park somewhere nice and just chill for a bit.” He caught a glimpse of Taako nodding in the backseat in his rearview mirror, who was almost on his fourth cigarette.

“Why not stop at that movie theatre Lucretia works at and get a shitton of popcorn? I’m not in the mood for something filling. I want something I can mindlessly stuff into my mouth.”

Lup laughed loudly at the vulgarity. The lighter could barely be heard from the backseat over the music. Magnus dug around blindly for a half-empty water bottle. Someone looked on from the sidewalk. “Sounds good! Wherever the wind takes us!” Lup shouted, her hands raised over her head and out the window. Magnus pushed her arm out of his personal bubble, but laughed and he reached over to turn the radio back up.


End file.
